


Confirmed Bachelor

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton has never been as stupid as people think. He knows how lucky he was to have Eliza, knows it's unfair to keep her in this loveless marriage, but he also knows what a divorce will do to her reputation.</p><p>That is, unless he destroys his own first.</p><p>The only question is whether after the deed is done his lover will still want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmed Bachelor

He hadn’t knocked.

Hamilton showing up at his office at all hours of the night was nothing new, no matter how much he might like to pretend it was. But this time there had been no banging, no insistent sound echoing through his home. 

It’s how he knew there was something wrong. That and the way Alex looked at him, eyes wild, hair a mess, a barely there shake growing more and more pronounced as he hung in the doorway.

“Hamilton, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Alex licked his lips before speaking, the motion one more of anxiety than arousal. “I wanted to tell you when the time was right, but I guess I couldn’t wait.”

That didn’t bode well. “Yes?”

The man hovered for a moment more before inclining his head toward the seat in front of Aaron’s desk. He nodded his consent and watched as Alex crossed in the dim candle light to sit.

When Alex didn’t speak again, Aaron sat down his quill. “Good man, I assure you that it is safe to speak here, but that you should do so with haste. Have you not a pretty wife and warm bed to get back home to?”

Shit. There was something about the way Alex looked to the side at the reminder of Eliza that started to paint the picture that his words were not.

“Eliza,” Alexander began, “and I are no more.”

No. Aaron didn't want to think about why Alex was here. “I won’t represent you.” 

It was said a little too quickly and Hamilton’s bark of laughter in response was almost out of place in the otherwise quiet landscape of his home.

“I need no representation. My infidelity… It is undeniable or it will be soon. I wanted to leave no chance for someone to speak ill of her.”

Aaron froze.

They could be hung.

What had that foolish man done? Had he forgotten the laws? Had he forgotten what all they to lose?

“Maria Reynolds. You need not look so tense, Burr… Sir.”

Of course, because how could the mistress expect any more fidelity than the wife. Aaron nodded, unsure whether or not relief was the right word for what he was feeling. Whether or not he had a right to jealousy after everything. Sure he feels it either way. 

“I am… unsure of why you are telling me all this, Mr. Hamilton.”

The Mister, rather than one of his more formal titles or no title at all seemed to unsettle Alex. Or rather, unsettle him further, and Aaron almost apologized until Alex held up a hand to give him a moment. 

“Aaron,” Alex began, “it seems that I am down on my luck. I am planning to leave the house to Eliza, it is the only right thing to do… and I was hoping that perhaps our friendship would not be too strained… You are a bachelor after all.”

And to think Alex always chided him on saying nothing and had yet skipped the meat of his own request. Aaron considered it before nodding. They'd been working together long enough that no one would question him sparing Alexander a small piece of kindness. 

“I suppose I could spot you a place on my floor.”

It was said in light, and yet Alex still looked nervous. “I would not contest it, Sir.”

No, he supposed Alex wouldn’t. Aaron lifted the candle from its perch and walked to the door Alexander had inhabited just moments before.

“Come then. If your hands aren’t too cold from the walk over, I might even be so kind as to give you room in my bed.”

Hamilton didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> As always- you can find me over on tumblr at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
> 
> this was a short one shot I wrote the other day based off of a prompt there.
> 
> Feel free to send requests/headcanons. Sometimes I do things like this.


End file.
